


Sweet Cravings

by kb_uwues0325



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Seo Changbin, Beta Yang Jeongin | I.N, Clingy Jisung, Eventual Smut, Everyone is soft for Jisung tbh, Fluff, I'm soft for ot9 fluff :((, Jisung hasn't presented yet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Woojin, Omega Lee Felix, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, changlix, idk how to tag properly... sorry?, jisung finally presented woo!, minsung - Freeform, platonic OT9 - Freeform, rated mature for eventual smut, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb_uwues0325/pseuds/kb_uwues0325
Summary: Jisung is the only member of Stray Kids who hasn't presented... Then Chan starts noticing small differences in Jisung's behaviour and scent. What will happen when Jisung presents? What will his second gender be? And how will the others react?---------This is my first fic ever so sorry if this summary is bad...Either way, enjoy!





	1. Just a Little Clingy~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever published story which I have done for my friend’s birthday gift, so I apologise if it turns out crap :/  
Because this is an ABO fic I’ll keep a listing of each member's secondary genders in the notes for each chapter
> 
> Alphas: Chan, Minho and Hyunjin  
Betas: Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin  
Omegas: Woojin and Felix  
Unknown: Jisung

Jisung opened his eyes to an empty bedroom and loud noises outside his door. While stretching his limbs to their maximum length to get rid of the sleepiness, he kicked his blanket lazily off his body. This kind of alarm was normal for Jisung, living with 8 other guys would never be quiet.  
Jisung yawned loudly as he slipped out of his warm bed and into his cute squirrel slippers, walking to the bedroom door before turning around again to grab an oversized hoodie off the floor. Throwing on the hoodie and feeling much warmer, he left the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, Jisung could see Chan and Woojin at the oven, each looking over a pot full of food. He noticed that most of the noise was coming from Jeongin who was sitting at the dining table, who was being smothered by Seungmin’s affection. Off the side, he could see Hyunjin and Minho talking in the archway that separated the kitchen from the living room and, looking between the two alphas, saw Felix and Changbin cuddled together on the massive black couch.  
Jisung stood in the entrance of the kitchen for a few minutes, trying to wake himself up enough to properly function, until he felt a nudge against his left arm. He looked up to see Minho standing to his and Hyunjin to his right, both smiling warmly at him as a silent form of ‘good morning’. 

“Hey Ji, you ready for practice today? You look like you’re about to fall asleep any second.” Minho asked him teasingly, a small smirk on his lips as Hyunjin snickers quietly behind him.

“Hmm… hugs,” he replied quietly, still too out of it to form proper sentences. Minho’s teasing smirk was quickly replaced by a warm smile, holding his arms out for Jisung to fall into to. Jisung took the invitation almost immediately, wrapping his small arms around Minho’s toned stomach, hiding his face in his chest.  
Hyunjin laughed quietly at the scene, quickly coming to Minho’s side to squish Jisung’s cheeks and coo at his half-asleep adorableness. Jisung whined quietly at the affection, trying to get out of Hyunjin’s hold while still staying planted in Minho’s arms.

“Come on boys sit down, breakfast is ready!” Woojin called out, causing Changbin and Felix to run into the kitchen and all the boys sit down at the dining table. Jisung reluctantly let go of Minho and sat down as well. Sitting between Woojin and Minho, he grabbed some food and slowly started eating, listening to the small talk that was being made while everyone dug in.

“You still tired pup?” Woojin asked Jisung quietly, warm chocolate eyes watching him lovingly. Jisung nodded his head in reply, cheeks filled with food making him unable to speak. Woojin smiled back at Jisung as he finished his mouth full of food, feeding him another spoonful of food when he looked back at him with sparkling puppy eyes.  
Woojin smiled warmly at Jisung as he continued to feed him his breakfast, Jisung humming happily after every bite. Once everyone had finished eating and getting ready for practice, they all make their way out the front door, locking the door behind them.  
As Jisung approached 2 black vans, Chan gathered everyone around to make a quick headcount before splitting them into two groups for the trip. 

“Okay Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin and I will take the first van. Woojin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin take the second van.” Chan called out, causing all the members to nod in response and get into their respective vans.  
As Jisung relaxed into his seat between Woojin and Felix, he felt Woojin’s hands slide into his hair, massaging his scalp and making him want to fall asleep again. Trying to move as little as possible (so Woojin’s hands wouldn’t leave his hair) Jisung leaned down to rest his head on Felix’s shoulder, taking his smaller hands into his own and playing with his fingers.  
Felix just chuckled in response, letting Jisung do what he wanted. This kind of clingy affection was normal between the group members, it was also second nature for Jisung to do, so nobody (not even Stays) ever questioned his actions. After about 5 minutes of this, Jisung had passed out cold, Woojin still massaging his scalp and Felix’s hands in Jisung’s.  
This continued until the vans pulled up in the JYP carpark and Woojin reluctantly shook the sleeping boy awake again, Jisung just whined in reply, curling further into Felix’s side. After trying and failing to get Jisung to get up and walk on his own, the first van had already been emptied and the other 4 members were already approaching.

“Come on Ji, it’s time to wake up otherwise you won’t get any work done.” Woojin had tried convincing, lightly shaking the whining boy again. Eventually, Chan opted to just pick the boy up and carry him to the dance practice room, which is exactly what he did, dropping him gently onto the small couch in the corner of the room.  
The sudden drop woke Jisung up pretty quickly, his eyes shooting open as he sat up straight. As the 8 other members laughed at his reaction, Jisung stood up, his lips coming out in a pout as he made his way to the centre of the room. Once the members calmed down again they put their ‘serious’ faces down and got to practice.  
-~-~-~-  
7 hours later and the boys were finally spilling back into their dorm living room, each calling dibs on who got to shower first. Jisung ended up showering last, being too slow compared to the others. Getting into the shower and turning the water on, he made sure the temperature was just right before lathering his hair in shampoo and body in suds, rinsing his hair out and washing his body before applying conditioner and washing his face.  
After doing his shower routine, Jisung stood under the warm water for a little longer, feeling all his muscles relax and the tension in his body ease after the long and busy day. Turning off the water and shivering from the sudden lack of heat, he quickly wrapped his towel around himself, trying to dry off and get dressed into his oversized pyjamas as quickly as his exhausted body would let him. 

Finishing off his face care routine, Jisung stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room where he saw Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin setting up quilts and pillows on the floor in front of the TV, while his Hyung’s were preparing for dinner, opting for Tteokbokki with side dishes.  
Once dinner was made, all 9 members got under the quilts in their chosen spots getting comfortable. Food splayed out in front of them, they turned on the TV and chose a movie to watch, all agreeing on watching a Disney movie after Jeongin, Felix and Jisung continuously begged with puppy eyes.

Three Disney movies later and the members were just about ready to pass out, all leaning against each other as they tiredly stood up to go to their respective rooms to sleep. As Jisung looked around, he noticed that only Chan, Changbin and Felix were left in the room. Knowing that Felix would room with Changbin for the night and not wanting to sleep alone, Jisung shuffled his way over to Chan. Timidly taking hold of his shirt and tugging to gain Chan’s attention, Jisung looked up into his eyes silently asking for permission to sleep with him for the night.  
Chan cooed inwardly to himself while showing a sincere smile to the younger boy, dimples on full display as he gently tugged him into his room. Jisung closed the door behind himself as Chan slipped his shirt over his head (he prefers to sleep shirtless), sliding into Chan’s bed and leaving plenty of room for Chan beside him.  
Once Chan turned the bedroom lights off, he quickly crawled into bed beside Jisung, sliding his buff arms around Jisung’s waist and pulling his back flush against his torso.

“Goodnight Ji, sweet dreams~” Chan whispered into his ear, nuzzling into the back of his neck and taking in his sweet but weak scent. 

“'Night Hyungie” Jisung mumbled in reply, on the brink of sleep and shrinking himself further into Chan’s hold, his strong foresty scent engulfing his senses and calming his mind as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	2. A Warm Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here’s chapter 2~ This chapter finally gets the plot going(?) So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> For context I thought I would list down the roommates as they won’t be the same as irl:  
Room 1: Chan, Woojin, Changbin, Jisung  
Room 2: Minho, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin  
There are two more rooms that have been upgraded to suit their ruts and heats.
> 
> Alphas: Chan, Minho and Hyunjin  
Betas: Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin  
Omegas: Woojin and Felix  
Unknown: Jisung

~2 Weeks Later~

Jisung’s restless sleep was suddenly disturbed when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly to wake him up.

“Come on Ji it’s time to wake up. We have a full schedule today so we can’t be taking our time getting ready.” He heard Chan quietly telling him, giving him a slightly stronger shake and pulling him into a sitting position.

Jisung hadn’t been getting any good sleep in the past two weeks when he slept alone. Usually, he could without a problem, but over these past two weeks, he just wasn’t able to calm the warm sensation in his stomach, especially when he was alone.   
Getting out of bed he dragged his tired body into the bathroom to take a quick shower to help wake himself up, doing his usual morning routine and walking into the kitchen to sit with the others for breakfast. Breakfast that morning had been a bit hectic, everyone rushing to scoff down the food served by Chan so that they could leave for their schedule on time. 

As they all quickly made their way to the vans, Chan was sure to do a headcount to make sure nobody was left behind, before calling out the names for each van before jumping in himself. Jisung had shared the van with Chan, Minho, Changbin and Felix. Spending the whole drive connect to either Chan or Minho’s arm, cuddling them or having some kind of physical connection to them. Changbin and Felix didn’t notice, as they were busy cuddling each other in the back of the van, but Chan couldn’t help but wonder to himself about Jisung.   
Chan had been noticing over the past 2 weeks that Jisung was acting different, whether it was intentional or not, Jisung had become a lot more dependant on the other members for comfort or physical contact, especially towards the Alphas of the group. He also picked up on the subtle change of Jisung’s scent and how it was slowly becoming sweeter and sweeter, still not very present, but noticeable if you were searching for it. 

Jisung didn’t know why he was feeling this way, but he had recently been noticing a change in his own mood and attitude towards the other members. He felt like he didn’t fully belong, like he was out of place within the group. He knew that thinking like this wasn’t good for him and that he didn’t have to worry about his members thinking about him any differently for not presenting yet. But he couldn’t help but feel out of place being the only member to not present his secondary gender yet, even Jeongin had already presented!

Throughout their morning and midday schedule, Jisung tried his best to keep these thoughts and feelings hidden, putting up his bubbly and clingy personality as much as possible to not raise any worry from his members. But by the time it got to dance practice in the early afternoon, he was growing tired of putting up such a façade for so long, so when their 30-minute break was finally called. He felt his body automatically drop to the floor, dragging the closest member to him down as well.  
Realising he had grabbed hold of Seungmin, he wrapped himself around the younger boy and relaxed against his body. Seungmin whined out in protest but never attempted to remove his sweaty body from his own, giving up and wrapping his arms around Jisung as Jeongin sat down by their heads offering them water bottles.

Taking this break time as an opportunity, Chan called Minho and Hyunjin over to him in the corner of the room by the speaker. As they approached, Chan put his finger to his lips to shush their questions and looked over to Jisung to be sure that he wasn’t paying the three Alphas any attention before sighing.

“Have either of you noticed Ji acting different lately? Like, acting clinger then usual or scent smelling different?” Chan asked in a hushed tone, being careful so the other members wouldn’t hear, not wanting to alarm them. Hyunjin and Minho both looked back at Chan with looks of confusion on their faces, and after several silent seconds, they both nodded slightly in reply. Hyunjin and Minho looked at each other before Hyunjin decided to speak up.

“Yeah, I have… Over the past 2 weeks, I’ve noticed him sleep in our room more often than not and when he wouldn’t, he’d look very tired, as if he didn’t sleep at all.” Hyunjin looked between Chan and Minho, waiting for their reactions when Minho hummed in agreement.

“I noticed that too… He’s been sleeping in bed with me almost every night throughout the past week, but I didn’t think anything of it. I haven’t noticed his scent change though…” Minho slowly added, his eyes drifting back towards Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin who were still in a pile on the floor.

Chan could see the love that was held in Minho’s gaze but said nothing of it, deciding to instead focus on the clock on the wall. Noticing they still had 10 minutes of break left, Chan let Minho and Hyunjin go rest while he sat next to Woojin on the couch, leaning his head against his teammate and boyfriend’s shoulder.

“What’s going on in that head of your baby? Are you overthinking again?” Woojin gently asked into his ear, lightly kissing his cheek and nuzzling their noses together. Chan sighed and relaxed into Woojin’s side at the gentle affection before sitting up again to face him properly. Looking into Woojin’s eyes, Chan could see nothing but love, affection and concern and decided to quickly fill Woojin in on the situation before they all got back to practice.

After an uneventful dinner full of quiet eating and hushed conversations, all the members went to their respective bedrooms, calling out ‘good nights’ to each other, too exhausted from their full schedules to want to stay awake any longer.   
Jisung dragged himself to his bed, flopping under the sheets ungracefully and rolling around till he got comfortable. After 10 minutes, he could hear the breathing from the other boys in the room slow, signalling they had fallen asleep, but he still couldn’t seem to relax his mind. He was constantly fidgeting and changing sleep positions, the warm sensation in his stomach still present and making him feel uneasy. 

It had been an hour and a half and Jisung still hadn’t fallen asleep, still tossing and turning in his bed trying to find a comfortable position and failing miserably. He sighed out of frustration and stared at the ceiling, he desperately wanted the warmth and comfort of another person. He wanted to be held and he wanted this weird feeling in his stomach to stop.   
Annoyed at not being able to sleep, Jisung pushed himself up and quietly climbed down the bunk bed ladder, trying not to wake the others in the room and tiptoeing out into the hallway. Successfully avoiding waking anyone up, he quickly got himself a glass of water then made his way to the other bedroom, slipping in unnoticed. After looking over the members in the room, he made his way over to Minho’s bed. 

Minho stirred awake at the feeling of a presence standing over him, rolling over he saw Jisung shyly standing at the foot of his bed, looking like he was contemplating what to do next. Minho cooed to himself at Jisung’s cuteness, finding it adorable how Jisung was shifting from foot to foot and being completely swallowed by his oversized sweater. 

“Hey Sungie, are you okay? Why are you awake?” Minho asked as he slowly sat up, pushing his hair off his forehead. Jisung jumped slightly in shock, not realising that Minho had woken up while he was contemplating what to do. After getting over the initial shock of Minho’s unexpected question, he blushed when he noticed Minho was shirtless and still waiting for an answer.

Stuttering over his words, Jisung managed to pull a coherent sentence together, thankful that it was still dark in the room, hiding his flushed face. 

“I-I… Uhm… I couldn’t… sleep?” It sounded more like a question and Minho couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the nervous tone in Jisung’s voice. It was plainly obvious that Jisung was subtly asking to sleep with him, being too nervous (for some unknown reason) to actually ask the question out loud like he normally would. Regardless of his confusion about Jisung’s nerves, Minho slid over towards the wall, making enough room for Jisung to lay next to him.

Wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist and pulling him closer, Minho could feel the heat radiating off of Jisung’s body. Worried that he may be catching a fever, he brought himself even closer and checked Jisung’s temperature with the back of his hand on his forehead. When Minho took in a breath, deeming Jisung not sick, he could smell Jisung’s sweet scent. This wasn’t concerning to him as Jisung had always had a sweet scent, reminding him of candy or cake, but it was stronger for some reason, more potent and concentrated.   
Minho shook off the thought, reminding himself to tell Chan in the morning, and buried his face into Jisung’s hair. Jisung curled into his chest, intertwining their legs together under the sheets, and in each other’s embrace, Jisung felt much more at ease as they both quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or let me know if there are any mistakes!


	3. So… You’re Presenting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back~ These past chapters have been coming out pretty quickly, but because schoolwork sucks and I don’t wanna fall behind… updates may be more sporadic (?) in the future.   
This chapter hasn't been proofread so sorry in advance for any mistakes!  
Anyways, enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a comment at the end!
> 
> THE ITALICS BETWEEN CHAN AND FELIX INDICATE THEM SPEAKING IN ENGLISH
> 
> Alphas: Chan, Minho and Hyunjin  
Betas: Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin  
Omegas: Woojin and Felix  
Unknown: Jisung

Jisung woke with a start, sweat beading down his face and oversized sweater clinging to his skin. He picked up his phone from beside him and checked the time, showing 8:45 am. It was a schedule free day, so the boys took that as a sleep-in and relax day. It took a couple of seconds to register where he was and why he felt a weight pressing him into the mattress below him, remembering what happened the night before. He had felt so at ease in Minho’s grasp the night before, the warm sensation he had been experiencing finally calming down. But as he sat himself up, wriggling out of Minho’s grip, the feeling came back at full force, like a punch to his gut.

Getting out of Minho’s bed as quickly and quietly as possible, Jisung stumbled his way through the dorms to the bathroom throwing up his dinner from the day before into the toilet bowl. This continued for several minutes, Jisung eventually had nothing left to chuck up and left dry heaving until he heard a soft knock on the door and deep voice laced with concern.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Felix had woken up early today after forgetting to turn off his alarm the night before. Unable to get back to sleep, the blonde boy decided to watch TV in the living room, choosing shows he used to watch back when he lived in Australia. On schedule-free days, Felix and Chan would often spend hours sitting on the couch watching Australian children’s shows from their youth.

Chan would often let his parents know when the boys had schedule free days so that they could send boxes of Aussie snacks over for them to enjoy. This time was no different as Felix put a random episode of Dance Academy on before making his way into the kitchen, pulling out the massive cardboard box full of Australian snacks out and picking out the Tim-tams and making a cold Milo.

As Felix made his way back into the living room, he heard an odd sound coming from down the hallway. Looking over and seeing the light in the bathroom on, he thought one of the other boys might also be awake. As he put his food down he heard the noise again, louder this time and clearer, someone was throwing up. Felix quickly paused the episode on the TV and speed-walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

Lightly knocking on the door, Felix could hear the other boys breathing hitch and noticed a potent, sweet smell coming from inside.

“Ji, are you okay? Can I come in?” Felix kept his voice low enough to not disturb the others who were still sleeping, but loud enough so that the boy -who he now recognised as Jisung from the sweet scent- could hear him.

“Yeah… please?” Jisung replied, breath heaving between words, sounding on the verge of tears. Felix quickly opened the door having heard the desperate tone in Jisung’s voice, looking over towards the smaller boy hunched over the toilet bowl. He rushed to Jisung’s side, rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him down.

After several minutes, Jisung lifted his head to push his hair off his face. Felix noticed his red, flushed face and the beads of sweat sliding down his face and neck. Felix pressed his cool hand against Jisung’s burning forehead, the slightly older boy leaning into his touch.

“Ji, I think you have a fever… Can you stay here while I go get Chan?” Jisung just hummed and nodded in reply, his head feeling fuzzy and body feeling overwhelmingly hot and icky.

Felix stood up from his spot next to Jisung and ran out of the bathroom and towards the first bedroom. Quickly but quietly swinging the bedroom door open to not wake the others still sleeping, he tiptoed his way over to Chan’s bed and woke the sleeping leader, shaking him relentlessly and calling his name. Chan jolted awake from the shaking and nervous tone of the younger Australian’s voice.

“Lix? What happened? Are you okay?” Concern showing through his voice while looking over the youngers face, noticing the worry and alarm in his shining eyes.

_“It’s Jisung, I think he’s sick! I found him throwing up in the bathroom and his temperature is through the roof!”_ The younger exclaimed in reply, reverting back to English from being so worried. He had never seen any of the others looking so sick before, and it scared him to no end.

_“Hey Lixie, listen to me you need to stay calm. Deep breaths, I’m sure Jisung will be fine! I’ll go check on him, yeah?”_ Chan held onto Felix’s hands as he stepped out of bed, tugging the younger onto his bed and hoping his scent would further calm the young Omega.

Felix looked back up at Chan with a relieved and more relaxed look, a silent ‘thank you’, sinking further into Chan’s bed as the older went to move towards the door.

Chan made his way to the bathroom and saw the much smaller boy hunched over the toilet bowl. As he made his way over to Jisung, he noticed the boy’s sweet scent was much more potent then it was the previous day.

Jisung’s head spun to face the older quicker than lightning, picking up the Alpha’s scent as soon as he stepped into the bathroom. He saw a knowing look spread across Chan’s face and furrowed his brows in confusion. Chan went over the younger and helped him to stand up, wiping his face with a wet towel to try and cool him down.

“Hey Ji, I need to take you to the doctors… do you think you can walk for me?” His tone was small and gentle, noticing that Jisung seemed to be more sensitive to his surroundings, squinting his eyes slightly under the bright bathroom lights.

“I… I can try?”

He tried taking a step, but his knees buckled under his weight immediately. Chan was quick to catch him before he fell to the floor and kept his hands on the boy’s arms to hold him steady again. Realising that Jisung wouldn’t be able to walk, he put the youngers arm around his shoulders and picked him up effortlessly, Jisung quickly scrambling to hold onto his shoulder and shirt tightly.

Chan carried the boy out to the living room before placing him carefully on the couch, retreating into the kitchen for a minute before returning with a glass of water for the younger. As Jisung took tentative sips from the glass, Chan pulled out his phone and contacted their manager, informing them on the situation.

When Jisung finished the water, Chan was standing beside him now fully dressed and periodically checking his phone. Hearing a small ding from the phone, Chan pulled it out again and sighed under his breath, before storing it again in his back pocket.

“That was manager-hyung, he’s pulled up out front to take us to the company building. Do you feel better enough to walk out to the car, or would you like me to carry you again?”

Jisung knew he was feeling good enough to walk, but, he didn’t want to. Those warm sensations were back, and he wanted to be held. He shook his head, ‘no’, and held his arms up, ready to be picked up again. Chan chuckled at the younger’s actions, shaking his head as he picked the younger up again and taking him to the car outside. He gently put the younger in the back seat of the car before climbing in behind him, signalling to their manager that they were ready and watching the dorms disappear into the distance as they headed towards the company building.

\-----------------------------------------

Minho woke up to the bright light of his alarm clock shining in his eyes, groaning at the lights before sitting up to stretch out his muscles. Looking over at the clock again, it read ‘10:00 am’ in bright red lettering. Just as he was about to get out of bed, he remembered the night before and how Jisung joined him during the night. Knowing Jisung, Minho knew the younger wouldn’t wake up before him without the use of an alarm, especially on a schedule-free day.

Confused as to where Jisung went, Minho left the room in search for the younger boy. He searched the other bedroom, bathroom and kitchen first before making his way into the living room, finding Felix, Woojin and Jeongin sitting together on the couch, watching one of Felix’s Australian shows that he could never understand. They seemed too immersed in the episode to notice the confused boy standing in the doorway until he let out a small cough, gaining their attention.

"Oh, hey Min-hyungie! We didn’t see you there, how long were you standing there for?” Jeongin spoke up before jumping over to the older boy and offering him a Tam-tam. The older took one with a small thank you before quickly looking around, noting that the squirrel-like boy wasn’t there either. He sighed at the realisation before looking back towards the three others, a confused looking spreading across his face.

“Have any of you seen Sungie yet today? He slept with me last night but when I woke up he was nowhere to be found…” his voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence, and to the others, he looked like a kicked puppy, confusion and a hint of sadness visible in his eyes.

“Yeah, I did. I found him in the bathroom, he had thrown up and his temperature was really high… I think he went with Chan-hyung and manager-hyung to the company doctors.” Felix had answered, a little nervous for the older boy’s reply. Minho’s reaction was one that they expected, confusion replaced by a mixture of concern and alarm.

“But… but he seemed fine last night! How could he have gotten so sick overnight?” His voice was faltering and stuttered, the realisation hit that he had been with him last night, and yet he didn’t notice anything wrong. He felt even worse when he realised he didn’t even wake up when the younger left the bed, and that he didn’t try to help.

\---------------------

After arriving at the doctor’s office at the company building, Jisung had been sat on the bed against the wall while his vitals were checked over. This procedure continued on for around 10 minutes, before the doctor and nurse assistant left the room to collect results from a small vile of blood they collected during the check-up. Chan had sat next to the younger once the room was empty and took the boys hands in his own, using this time to try and relax the younger’s shaking and nerves.

Jisung looked around the room nervously, he never liked visiting the doctors, everything was too white, too clean. The smell of cleaning products was overwhelming his senses. His nose was so much more sensitive than usual and that made everything feel worse.

Around 20 minutes had passed while sitting in the quiet office before the doctor stepped through the door again. Both Chan and Jisung swung their heads around to look at the man, anxious for the results and to find out what was wrong. The doctor glanced between the two, noticing their hands were still intertwined, before looking back at Chan, stepping out of the doorway.

“Mr Bang, could you please step out with me for a moment?” That was the only context that was given before the doctor stepped out the door again, leaving the door open for Chan to follow. Jisung looked at Chan quickly, eyes widening as his grip on Chan’s hands tightened. He didn’t want to be alone; he hated the thought of having to be left alone in a place like this, the white walls and echoing corridors reminded him of the horror movies he’d watch with Minho.

Chan squeezed the younger boy’s hands before slowly letting go, raising to his feet before following the doctor out the room.

Jisung sat on the bed alone now, and completely terrified of what Chan and the doctor were discussing just outside the door. Surely it must be bad news… right? That seemed like the only logical reason his brain could think of for why the doctor was telling Chan first. As the seconds and minutes dragged out with no sign of Chan coming back, Jisung’s fidgeting got worse and his worries only seemed to increase.

It felt like forever had past when Chan finally came back and Jisung’s worries diminished when he saw the slight smile on both the doctor and Chan’s faces, though Chan’s had a hint of nervousness as well. He shifted on the bed again as Chan came closer, the doctor sitting back in his desk chair watching the scene unfold.

Chan looked Jisung in the eyes carefully, taking hold of the younger’s hands again before crouching in front of him to be at eye level. Taking a deep breath and giving a nervous smile, Chan squeezed Jisung’s hands before finally speaking.

“Hey Ji… so, as it turns out… you’re presenting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or let me know if there are any mistakes!


	4. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung’s 2nd gender is revealed and ot9 fluff ensues~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologise for the long wait but I’m back now! I'm sorry about any parts that don't make sense or grammar/spelling errors... I didn't proof read >_<  
P.S. I know nothing about the body or what doctors do so this is probably 100% incorrect but eh.  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a comment at the end!
> 
> ====  
Alphas: Chan, Minho and Hyunjin  
Betas: Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin  
Omegas: Woojin and Felix  
Unknown: Jisung
> 
> Room 1: Chan, Woojin, Changbin, Jisung  
Room 2: Minho, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin  
There are two more rooms that have been upgraded to suit their ruts and heats.

Chan looked Jisung in the eyes carefully, taking hold of the younger’s hands again before crouching in front of him to be at eye level. Taking a deep breath and giving a nervous smile, Chan squeezed Jisung’s hands before finally speaking.

“Hey Ji… so, as it turns out… you’re presenting?”

Jisung sat there, wide-eyed and staring at Chan as if he grew a second head. He really didn’t know how he should react, or what he should say. His words caught in his throat as his eyes glanced between Chan and the doctor, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, trying to comprehend the information he was just told. His mind was racing with ‘omg’ and ‘wait what?’ continuously.

The doctor took Jisung’s silence as his queue to step in, wheeling himself over to the two boys in his office chair. 

“So Mr Han, I understand how this may be a bit of shock right now, but I need to explain what exactly happened and what all this means.” Jisung and Chan looked over at the sound of the doctor’s voice and listened attentively.

“Firstly, I can confirm that you are an Omega. Your naturally sweet scent and the blood test results helped confirm this…” The doctor looked at Jisung with sympathetic eyes, and Jisung could tell from that look alone, there was bad news ahead. 

“The test results showed that your pheromone levels were extremely low due to excessive stress and your unhealthy lifestyle as an idol, this is what was suppressing your presenting. Because you are in a rookie group I assume your full schedules and lack of long breaks is what caused all your pent-up stress?” It was more of a statement than a question, as the doctor left no time for the younger to reply before he continued.

“Now that you boys are taking a break, your pheromones are finally rising. There is a problem with this though. Because of how long your levels were low for, they have now increased in rapid amounts. What this means, is that when your heat comes – which should be in a few days at maximum – it will be much stronger than normal and will be either more painful or have significantly more ‘pleasure’ waves.” After the information dump, the doctor went quiet, waiting for the two boys to fully grasp everything he said. 

It took about 30 seconds before Chan finally spoke up, looking at the doctor before squeezing Jisung’s hand in comfort.

“You said Jisung was about to go into heat… does that mean he’s already in his preheat stage?” It made sense really, it would explain the constant need for physical contact and the way his scent was becoming more and more prominent as days went by. 

“That’s correct. Because this isn’t going to be a normal heat, I highly recommend that the other Omegas in your dorm help Jisung to set up a nest and be around him as often as possible. The scent of Omegas has calming qualities and can also help ease the pain that comes with heats so they will help Jisung tremendously.”

After the doctor gave Jisung a prescription for heat meds and some over-the-counter Panadol, Chan and Jisung got back in the car and made their way home, Jisung not saying a word the entire trip.

\---------------------

It had been about 2 hours since Chan and Jisung had left for the doctors and the rest of the members were slowly waking up and joining Felix, Woojin and Jeongin in the living room. After everyone was awake and cuddling in the living room, they had switched from watching Australian kids shows to watching more Disney. 

Woojin, Changbin, Hyunjin and Felix were all cuddling on the big couch while Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin were spooning in the bean bags on the floor. 

They were about halfway through the second movie when the front door finally opened and the sound of Jisung and Chan’s feet padding against the floor could be heard. As the sound grew louder, the movie was paused, and all eyes were on the entrance hallway waiting for the two to walk inside. 

As soon as Jisung’s shoes were kicked off, he made his way into the living room, barely giving the seven boys cuddling a glance before bolting off into his shared bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Chan walked in a few seconds later to the confused looks from the others, staring off towards the bedroom door which Jisung just closed. 

“Is Ji okay? He just bolted to his room without a word…” Felix had asked to break the silence, sending everyone’s eyes from the door to Chan, waiting for an answer. After everyone was awake and noticed Chan and Jisung missing Felix had told everyone what had happened that morning and where they went, so everybody was eager to hear what was wrong with the squirrel-like boy. 

“Yeah, he’s okay, not sick thankfully. But… he is presenting!” Chan’s words sent sighs of relief through the anxious boys that Jisung was okay until their brains processed the news Chan dropped. Eyes widening and jaws dropping in surprise, choruses of questions and exclamations in excitement were thrown Chan’s way. 

“Please, boys! One at a time otherwise I can’t understand” Chan chuckled, finding all the reactions hilarious to watch. They all quietened down and sat buzzing in their seats, deciding what to ask first. 

Minho decided he was sick of waiting, sitting up and looking Chan in the eyes. The look on Minho’s face and his eyes spoke a thousand words, he didn’t need to speak a word for Chan to understand his question. 

‘What’s Jisung’s second gender?’

Chan knew exactly why Minho wanted to know. Because everyone else had presented and knew their feelings for each other, couples had formed between the members; Chan and Woojin, Changbin and Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin. But because Jisung hadn’t presented and they didn’t know his second gender, Jisung and Minho had agreed to wait before trying anything. 

Chan only smiled in reply, nodding his head before flickering his eyes between the worried Alpha and the bedroom door. Minho took that reply and Chan’s flickering eyes as his queue, jumping up from the bean bags and running towards the bedroom door, grabbing the key for the room from hall table as he went. 

The boys on the lounge and bean bags just watched the scene unfold in confusion, not understanding anything happening because no words had been said. Chan looked back at them, chuckling at their confused faces before taking Minho’s spot in the bean bags.

\---------------------

After Jisung shut himself in the bedroom, he quickly went to his bed, collecting any items he thought he’d need; oversized hoodies and shirts, pillows, quilts, stuffed animals, spare underwear and more. As he searched the room for anything else, he noticed a hoodie hanging up in his closet. Taking it out he could smell Minho’s scent coming from the fabric, quickly hiding it in the pile of stuff he heard the door unlock. 

The door opened and Jisung came face to face with Minho, who was smiling shyly at the younger, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Jisung looked like a deer in headlights to Minho, eyes wide and puffy cheeks as adorable as ever. 

“Hey Sungie… I heard the news. I know it may seem daunting but how are you handling it?” His tone was so soft and calming to Jisung and he instantly felt at ease.

“Yeah… I-uh… I think I’m okay? It hasn’t really sunk in yet…” His voice was shaky, and he couldn’t keep still as he fidgeted with his hands. Jisung was nervous being alone with Minho, now that he knew he was in fact an Omega and going into heat, He didn’t trust himself to stay calm. 

“Do you- do you know? I… I mean- like- do you know what I am?” Jisung looked so worried to Minho as he stuttered out his question like he was afraid of Minho’s reply. He let out a breathy chuckle and smiled at the younger, stepping closer until he was right in front him.

“Yes Sungie, I do” Minho replied, taking Jisung’s hands into his own and rubbing his thumb over Jisung’s knuckles to comfort him. 

2 minutes of staring later and the two boys finished gathering the stuff for Jisung’s nest. Minho helped grab everything and followed Jisung out of the room and towards the ‘heat room’. The heat room was pretty simple, the main part being the massive circle bed in the centre of the room, the mini-fridge in the corner of the room and ensuite bathroom on the right side. Minho emptied his arms of Jisung’s stuff on the bed as Jisung did the same. Going to the mini-fridge, Minho checked the stocks before heading back out to the kitchen to grab more bottles of water. 

When Minho left the room Jisung climbed onto the circular bed, starting to move and rearrange everything until he was happy. Placing the pillows around the borders of the frame and piling the quilts in the centre, he then moved to put the spare clothes in the mini closet before climbing onto the bed again to lay down. 

When Minho returned to the room and saw Jisung laying in the pile of pillows and quilts, he couldn’t help but coo at his adorableness, catching Jisung’s attention and turning his face bright red in return. 

“Come on Sungie~ the others want to have a cuddle pile night before you get locked away for your heat.” Minho laughed out as Jisung whined and buried himself further into the quilts, not wanting to get up. He didn’t have a choice though, as Minho walked over to the bed and pulled Jisung up, throwing him over his shoulder and walking out of the room in one swift motion. 

\---------------------

It was 6:30 pm and all 9 boys were in a massive cuddle pile on the floor with Jisung in the middle, Felix having put H2O on the TV and small conversations being thrown around the pile. Jisung was squished between Minho and Jeongin, curled into Minho’s chest and progressively trying to get a close as possible. As Jisung was getting closer, he tilted his head into Minho’s neck, his nose so close to Minho’s scent glands. 

Minho noticed Jisung curling into him and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s mid-section and placing his chin on his shoulder. After staying together like that for a few minutes, Minho could smell Jisung’s scent getting sweeter, more potent. As Minho pulled away to lean on his elbow, Jisung let out an involuntary whine from the loss of contact and tried to get closer again. 

The sudden whine pulled the others out of their conversations and all attention went to Jisung. Minho’s eyes went wide as Jisung snuggled back into his nape, Jisung’s scent filling his nose and senses. 

Minho knew he was going to slip into ‘protective Alpha mode’ if he didn’t stop him.   
While Minho was laying under Jisung trying to figure a way to get Jisung off of him, Woojin slowly stood up from his spot against Chan and made his way to the centre of the cuddle pile avoiding stepping on the other members in the process. 

“Come on pup, it’s time to get you settled in your nest.” Woojin offered a hand as he smiled down at the younger Omega, pulling him off of Minho and out of the cuddle pile. 

Jisung tried to resist Woojin’s pulling, whining when he felt his grip on Minho release, but ultimately went limp in Woojin’s arms as he got carried away to the heat room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or let me know if there are any mistakes!


	5. The Storm Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung's heat hits and Minho helps out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so so so so so so sorry about not getting this out sooner but school sucks >:( hopefully the next one shouldn’t take as long (?)
> 
> WARNING!!!!  
This chapter is purely smut so if you are uncomfortable with stuff like that I recommend skipping this chapter or reading with caution. <3
> 
> If you have any requests for what you want to see in future chapters please let me know!!  
Enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a comment at the end!
> 
> Alphas: Chan, Minho and Hyunjin  
Betas: Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin  
Omegas: Woojin, Jisung and Felix
> 
> Room 1: Chan, Woojin, Changbin, Jisung  
Room 2: Minho, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin  
Two more rooms for their ruts and heats.

Woojin walked into the heat room, closing the door behind him before placing Jisung onto the circle bed gently. He scanned over the room, making sure that Jisung would have everything he needed and that everything was properly set up for him before going back to the boy on the bed.

Jisung had snuggled into the blankets and pillows as much as possible, trying to inhale the remnants of Minho’s scent from when he had carried them into the room just a few hours prior. When Woojin noticed Jisung’s behaviour, he climbed onto the bed and pulled Jisung’s face from the blankets and into his lap, releasing pheromones and combing through his hair to calm the Omega down. Jisung basked in the warmth of Woojin’s hands and the calming effect his pheromones was giving, pressing further into Woojin’s hands and slowly falling asleep.

When Jisung woke up, he was alone and restless. Woojin was nowhere to be seen and he had been tucked into bed in his sleep, nose buried into the blankets again. He felt hot like he was burning from the inside out. Kicking the blankets off and stripping his legs of his sweatpants, Jisung sat on the bed in nothing but his underwear and an oversized shirt, growing needier and needier as time stretched out. 

It had been 30 minutes and Jisung was extremely horny, slick making his thighs sticky and ruining his underwear. He groaned and rolled onto his side, peeling his sticky underwear off and wrapping his hand around his cock, fisting it quickly and messily. Jisung’s loud whines and whimpers of pleasure filled the room as he tried to muffle the sounds in the pillows, accidentally turning himself on even more at the lingering smell of Minho’s scent. 

He didn’t last very long after that, coming into his hand and body shaking slightly from the pleasure as he rode out his orgasm. After coming down from his high, he felt himself hardening up again and whimpered loudly, not used to his body recovering from an orgasm so quickly. He wanted so badly for something or someone to fill him up, to claim him.

Jisung knew that the other members wouldn’t come near the room now that his heat had started. The smell of an Omega in heat is strong and can lure Alphas into an early rut, so the heat and rut rooms are off-limits when one of the members are going through their heat or rut. 

He couldn’t help himself when his hand reach between his thighs, spreading his legs slightly so that his fingers could rub over his slicked hole. He pushed his pointer finger in slowly, not used to having something inside of him. Because of the amount of slick he had already produced, the intrusion didn’t hurt at all, but it still took a moment to get used to the feeling. 

Jisung pushed his finger in and out repeatedly, picking up a rhythm as his thighs twitched and broken whines erupted from his lips in pleasure. The more his finger stretched him out, the more slick that came out with it, coating his hand and making a mess of the bedsheets. After getting used to the feeling of one finger inside of him, he grew restless again because it wasn’t enough, he wanted more, more, more.

Jisung slowed his pace a little as he finally pushed a second finger in, instantly moaning out at the added stretch and bucking up into nothing. The added stretch was slightly painful at first, but he quickly pushed past the pain and into the pleasure again, broken moans and whines escaping his lips and increasing in volume as time went on. The feeling of two fingers quickly became not enough as he pumped them back and forth at an increasingly faster pace, desperate to hit a spot that would make him see stars. 

Now three fingers in and Jisung’s moans were loud and echoing off the walls. On his elbow and knees with one hand behind his back, he shifted a little, hitting his sweet spot and coming with a loud cry. His body spasmed, back arching in overwhelming pleasure as his legs and arms gave way, collapsing onto the cum-covered bed. 

It was 11:30 am when the members left for schedules, leaving Minho behind to look after Jisung and make sure he had food and water. Sitting in the living room, Minho was watching TV and snacking on some leftover Aussie snacks when a small noise came from the heat room. Thinking it was just Jisung waking up, he got up and went to the kitchen to make him a mixture of breakfast and lunch, settling on Bibimbap and rice.

Minho cautiously made his way towards the heat room and the end of the corridor, food in hand and listening out for any sounds of movement from Jisung. He was halfway down the corridor when a loud cry came from the room, instantly worrying the Alpha, thinking Jisung had gotten hurt. 

Minho sped up his steps and was soon face-to-face with the door separating him from the Omega. He listened out for more sounds, and when nothing but silence came, he knocked on the door to warn Jisung that he was coming inside. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob, an intense and sweet scent filled his nose, clouding his mind and pulling his Alpha instincts out. 

When Minho opened the door, he was met with the hottest view he had seen in his life; Jisung covered in his own cum and glistening with sweat, three fingers still in his ass, panting and whining ‘Alpha… Alpha…’ like it was the only word he knew. He was also completely engulfed by the younger’s intoxicating scent. The temptation was almost overwhelming–

Whose smart idea was it to leave an Alpha to care for an Omega in heat?

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and discarding the food on the desk by the door. The sound of the door closing caught Jisung’s attention, stopping his fingers mid-thrust and eyes shooting up, making eye contact with the older male. 

They held eye contact for several long seconds before the scent of each other became too overwhelming to resist. Minho could feel himself getting hard in his pants, straining against the restricting fabric. Jisung’s eyes flickered down to the growing bulge in Minho’s pants and instinctively whined, desperate to be filled, to be taken. 

Minho walked over to the edge of the bed, climbing onto it and crawling towards Jisung, Jisung’s fingers leaving his puckered hole. He placed his palms either side of Jisung’s cheeks and look into his eyes for final confirmation. Getting a slight nod and whine in response, he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and nose, giving butterfly kisses as well. Before placing a kiss on Jisung’s lips he stopped, pulling away slowly and looking Jisung in the eyes again.

“Are you sure this is ok?” He hummed.

Jisung’s small nod and increasing potency in his scent was enough confirmation. He leant his head down again and pressed his lips onto the younger’s gently, savouring the feeling of the younger’s lips on his own. It started out soft and sweet and Minho could feel Jisung melting into his touch. He tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss and taking Jisung’s bottom lip between his teeth, gently nibbling on it, making Jisung moan into the kiss and grind his hips into the bed out of desperation.

Minho pulled away to regain his breath, Jisung’s breath hot and staggering, webs of saliva connecting the two at the lips. The older guided Jisung so he was laying on his back, Minho hovering above him and taking in the youngers glistening body.

“Do you want this Jisung? I want to make sure you’re 100% certain before we continue, pup.” He whispered cautiously.

He knew that when someone was in heat or a rut that their ability to properly think things through became blurry, and he didn’t want to force the younger into anything he wouldn’t want to do. Yes, he wanted to help him, and he wanted to care for him while he went through his heat. But most importantly, he wanted to make sure he felt special and loved. Jisung’s desperate nodding and whimpers of “please, please, please” made Minho beyond happy.

Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and pulled him down to connect their lips in another kiss, deeper and more desperate than the last. Minho’s hand trailed from Jisung’s cheeks, down his neck and over his chest and torso, loving the feeling of Jisung’s burning skin under him. His fingers slid gently up the younger’s stomach again until he came in contact with Jisung’s nipple, the younger releasing a high-pitched squeak and body shuddering in response. 

The older smiled into the kiss, Jisung’s sounds were so adorable, he wanted to shower his face in kisses and fuck him senseless all at once. 

“You’re so cute, pup. I’m going to help you feel amazing, I’ll look after you, okay?” Minho whispered.

Jisung’s heart fluttered at the sincereness in Minho’s words, and he felt himself getting more and more riled up, his hole leaking even more and dick hardening.

The two resumed their make-out session, lips moving desperately and messily against each other as Jisung’s hands scratched down Minho’s back underneath his shirt, leaving reddening lines down his muscular and broad back and shoulders. Minho had moved one hand to lay flat against Jisung’s hip bone, gently rubbing his thumb against the sensitive skin.

The room was getting increasingly hotter, their scents mingled, the intoxicating smell of apple, cherry and sweet candy intoxicating the air, making the room smell like a food stand at a carnival.

Minho pulled himself away from Jisung slightly, scattering wet kisses along his neck and collarbone as he slid his hand from Jisung’s hip and along the younger’s lower stomach. He finally wrapped his palm around Jisung’s leaking cock and lazily stroked it, the latter squirming and bit down on his bottom lip to stop a loud moan from erupting from his throat.

“Hy-Hyung! I n-need more hyung, please.” Jisung’s hips gently thrusted up into Minho’s hand, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

The older let out a silent growl at Jisung’s neediness, his whines and moans causing arousal to stir in his stomach. He let go of Jisung’s dick and trailed his finger slowly across Jisung’s hole. Gathering some of Jisung’s slick on his finger with each swipe.

“I’m going to start prepping you now, baby. Tell me if it’s uncomfortable or hurts in any way okay?”

“I will h-hyung, please just… hurry.”

Minho lifted Jisung’s back slightly to move a pillow under him for support before pushing his middle finger in with ease. Jisung let out a sigh of relief and moaned, Minho’s fingers felt so much better compared to his small and slim ones. Minho’s fingers had hardly any resistance, the slick pooling out from his entrance providing plenty of lubricant. Jisung’s fingers gripped at Minho’s shoulders and dug into his back as he let out shaky whines.

“Please… more,” he breathed out, Minho quickly complied, easing in a second finger.

Minho made sure to take his time stretching Jisung out, purposefully teasing the younger, but when Jisung continuously whined and begged for more, he chuckled softly and added a third finger. Jisung’s back arched as he pushed himself back and forth in time with Minho’s slow pumping, moans spilling from his mouth.

Minho continued to stretch Jisung out as he leant down to kiss him again, fingers slipping out of the younger. Jisung whined into the kiss, wanting Minho to just hurry up and fuck him senseless. He kissed the older back, their tongues swirling against each other and hands roaming each other’s bodies.

Minho climbed off the bed, chuckling at Jisung’s small pout as he pulled away.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” Minho pulled his t-shirt over his head and slid his jeans down his thighs, kicking them to the floor.

Jisung watched Minho intently as his muscles tensed and relaxed as he stepped out of his boxers. Jisung’s eyes widened and he bit his lip to suppress a needy moan as he took in the sight of Minho’s erection, now free from the fabric and sitting heavily between his legs.

The look in Jisung’s eyes was breathtaking to Minho, the typically wide and innocent, now shrouded by lust and desperation. 

“I’ll go slow, baby, but I need you to tell me if it’s too much.” Minho urged, tentatively moving back towards the bed.

“Hy– hyung, please… I— I need you,” he whined out softly, shifting around and spreading his legs impatiently.

Minho couldn’t help but coo from how cute the small action was, opening a nightstand drawer and rummaging through it. As he pulled out a condom to use, Jisung pouted and shook his head.

“No! Hyung, please. I– I want to feel all of you,” he whimpered.

Jisung’s words sent small pangs through Minho’s chest. The younger was too cute and looked so innocent that his words and actions left Minho a little taken aback. He dropped the condom back into the drawer and climbed onto the bed, he slid his way between Jisung’s thighs and leant forward, capturing his lips in another kiss, swallowing up each moan and quiet whimper. Minho grabbed his throbbing cock and stroked it a couple times, rubbing the tip against Jisung’s leaking entrance, coating it in the slick. He could tell that he wouldn’t need any lube, the slick dripping from the younger’s entrance providing enough to slowly push in.

Jisung moaned, his eyes scrunching together in pleasure as he was slowly stretched out. Minho noticed the younger scrambling for something to hold on to and linked their fingers together, guiding his hands above his head and holding himself up by his elbows above the youngers face.

Minho joined their lips again, distracting Jisung from the slight burn of the stretch. The younger was incredibly tight, clenching and hot around Minho’s throbbing dick. The older groaned quietly, pushing all the way in until his hips were flush against Jisung. Pulling away from the kiss for air, Minho’s eyes scanned across Jisung’s face taking in the younger’s features; from his soft and swollen lips, turned red from being bitten; the little freckle on his flushed cheeks, the strands of hair stuck to his forehead from sweat because of all his tireless and desperate movements, to his half-lidded eyes, glossed over by lust but still holding the cute shine that never fails to lightens his day. Jisung’s eyes fluttered open and looked up into Minho’s own eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, Jisung. So, so ethereal… I want you to myself, baby, you’re mine,” Minho whispered into Jisung’s ear, lightly nipping at his lobe.

Minho’s lips trailed back to Jisung’s lips, peppering kisses on his face as he went. Carefully, he started to move his hips back and forth, soaking in all the younger’s gasps and whines of pleasure; trying with all his mental strength to not pound into the younger until he’s a sputtering and moaning mess, begging Minho to go harder.

Minho was long, and it took a little for Jisung to adjust to his thickness and size. Jisung felt overwhelmingly full, he didn’t want the feeling to ever leave. Jisung wanted more; begging Minho to move faster, harder. The older continued his pace a little longer before giving in, giving his pup what he wanted. He pulled almost entirely out of the younger, leaving his tip inside, before slamming back in. The speed and intensity were enough for Jisung to choke out a surprised gasp as Minho groaned at the tightness.

“Pup, you’re so… so good and tight, fuck,” he murmured, trailing his lips all over the younger’s face with gentle kisses.

The heat and tightness from Jisung were starting to cloud Minho’s ability to form coherent sentences. Moving his hips in sync with Minho’s thrusts, Jisung flushed bright red at his words; his skin was tingling, and shocks were sent through his nerves with each push and pull.

“Fuck– ahh! Hyung, please… f-faster,” Jisung moaned, untangling his hands from Minho’s to hold his biceps in an iron-grip. 

Doing as asked, Minho sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Jisung’s slim thighs, using a grip as he started moving faster; pounding into the younger. The room had completely heated up by now, the sweet atmosphere filled with soft and sensual kisses, gentle hands and whispers of sweet nothings against skin now gone, replaced by loud moans, heavy breaths and the lewd squelching from Jisung’s self-lubricant with skin slapping against skin. The air was hot and heavy around them, both having become used to the sickeningly sweet but dense aroma that hung in the air.

Jisung’s limbs had started shaking uncontrollably from the overwhelming pleasure, the need to cum becoming increasingly more prominent. Their pace was so hard and fast that he was sure the bed would break from the pressure. Minho was moaning too now, taking sharp intakes of air and snapping into Jisung with a faltering rhythm. His uttered strings of ‘so good… so tight’ and ‘fuck– you’re so pretty and perfect for me, pup,’ was sending Jisung closer and closer to his release. 

Jisung came seeing stars only a few seconds later, cum spilling out and onto his stomach and thighs, cock twitching at the oversensitivity kicking in as his body trembled from shock. Minho pulled out swiftly after that, just in time as he fisted his dick, cum shooting out onto Jisung and covering his stomach as well. 

Minho panted heavily as he collapsed next to Jisung smiling tiredly. He reached over the younger’s body to grab his discarded shirt, gently wiping the cum off the younger’s body. Jisung was still lying limp, breathing heavily and staring at the roof. Minho pressed a soft kiss to the younger’s lips, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in closer to cuddle.

“You did so well, pup. So perfect,” he mumbled, starting to scent him, rubbing his head into Jisung’s scent glands.

The cloudiness in Minho’s mind had started fading, but the want to be as close to Jisung as possible wasn’t subsiding. Jisung giggled quietly at the tickling sensation from Minho’s hair rubbing against his neck and under his chin as he regained his focus. The relentless need to be full that he felt before was gone now, only feeling the desire to sleep and be surrounded by Minho’s scent. He curled into the older’s chest, laying so that he could still put his nose into his scent glands. His body sparked and heart leapt in his chest from happiness, only being able to smell Minho’s apple and cherry scent. Being in Minho’s arms, completely surrounded by him, was calming and he could feel himself quickly drifting off. He squirmed in the older’s arms and whined, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

“Go to sleep, pup. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up. You did so well, but you need to rest, ok?” Minho whispered into his ear, placing a long kiss on Jisung’s forehead.

Jisung eyes were already closing as he nodded, breaths coming out in small huffs of air, slowly evening out. Minho smiled gently at the younger, gently running his fingers through his hair. He slowly moved Jisung and himself around to get more comfortable, more than happy to cuddle the sleeping boy until he also drifted off to sleep, a content smile spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for what you want to see in future chapters please let me know!!  
Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or let me know if there are any mistakes!


	6. !NOT A CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !NOT A CHAPTER!

I’m very sorry to anyone who’s been waiting for an update to Sweet Cravings, but unfortunately, I’ve lost all motivation for this fic. I think the last chapter left off at an okay spot so I’m not too worried about it feeling unfinished.

Thank you to everyone that has read this far, I honestly didn’t expect it to get as much attention as it did, but I am incredibly grateful for the love this fic got. Sweet Cravings might be ending here but I will be posting more fics in the (hopefully) near future.

I’ve already started a series of oneshots (all SKZ) called ‘skz oneshots I thought of while sleep deprived’ which has two works already, so if you liked Sweet Cravings I recommend you check that out.


End file.
